


Imagine Babysitting Kili and Fili when they were younger!

by RavenValentino



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was too busy working at the forges and Dis was down the market all day, and since Thorin trusted you the most, he asked you to take care of his nephews for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Babysitting Kili and Fili when they were younger!

"Ar (Y/N), I heard your training was cancelled. Perhaps you could do a job for me" Thorin told you as he met you in the street. 

"Yes, and it depends what it is" You answered. 

"I would like you to babysit my nephews for me, as I am spending all day at the forges and Dis is down the market and they'll be alone otherwise and god knows what will happen if they are left alone" He answered. 

"Of course Thorin" You replied.

'Wow, Thorin Oakenshield actually trusted you to take care of his nephews for him' You thought. So that morning you head over to Thorin and Dis' home, as you walk in you notice the place is quiet till you wander into the kitchen and you see his nephews running around the table play fighting, Fili then jumps up on the table and pounces on his brother, who cries as if though he's hurt and then Thorin picks him up and rests him on his hip, Kili buries his head in Thorin's hair and tugs on one of his braids which hung down by Thorin's ear. 

Fili was staring up at you with his bright blue eyes, making you feel a little uncomfortable. "Uncle Thorin who's this?" He squeaked.

"(Y/N), she's here to look after you as I am working and your mother is out all day" He introduced you. 

"Hi (Y/N), I am Fili and that is Kili my brother, I am older by five years" He said to me. 

"Aw" You answered not knowing what to say.

"Okay, I'll be back later" Thorin said to you and put a rather energetic Kili on the ground to go and play with his brother. "Ohl one more thing, you may wanna hide your weapons as Fili and Kili are rather fond of weapons and you don't want one of them to get hurt" He advised you, so he left and you thought how you were going to deal with them because you had never really had the skills to look after children because you were used to dealing with weapons not children.

But it was too late as Kili had grabbed a knife from your boot. "Kili I need that back" You said chasing after him. 

"Ke what have you done now?" His brother asked. 

"Fe look what I found" He said handing his brother your knife. 

"That's not yours Ke, you know taking other peoples things is wrong" His brother said taking the knife off him and handing it to you.

"Thank you" You answered and Fili showed you a place to hide your weapons. "Thank you young man" You said to him. "How about we go for a ride?" You suggested.

"We don't have ponies" Fili spoke up. 

"I know a pony courser" You told him. "And I can buy two ponies for you both" You added. 

"Ke come on, we're going out" Fili yelled and the youngest prince came bolting down the stone stairs, you picked up their cloaks and handed one to Fili who tied his own up and then Fili tied his brothers cloak up for him. Everyone kept glancing at you, you reached the pony courser and he sold you two of his finest stallions, one was black and the other white. You were already riding you light bay mare and you soon galloped off around the Blue Mountains, you rode behind the boys making sure they were okay. 

You took them through the forest and told them all about their Dwarvish history, you stopped by Bofurs shop and you bought them two wooden Warg toys, it began to grow dark so you took them back, the boys rushed in leaving you to take care of the ponies, once done you walked in and saw the boys playing with their wooden toys, later on you sat in the wooden chair by the hearth and began to read the boys a story, Kili had sat on your legs and was now slumped against your torso as he dozed off, Fili began to yawn as they were exhausted as you had worn the boys out from the long ride that you had taken them on the ponies that afternoon, at the end of it you decided it was time to put the boys to bed, so you picked Kili up in your arms and took him to his room and put him to bed, and while you did that Fili put himself to bed, you said goodnight to the boys and then walked to the cupboard where your weapons were hidden and you took them to the wooden chair and sat in front of the hearth sharpening and cleaning the blades waiting for Dis and Thorin to arrive home.


End file.
